The Hall of Heroes
Over time, certain characters have proven to stand out throughout our games. Noble kings, secret bastards, and devious schemers - of low birth and high. From the honorable knights like Ser Martyn 'the Dragonslayer' to twisted rulers like King Joseth 'the Monstrous' of the Trident, The Hall of Heroes is where these characters will be listed, and serve as a place to recount their deeds and ambitions. The Heroes King Phillip Stoneface, son of the mighty King Tywin Lannister and raised by Shadow King Bloodraven. Built on Tywin's conquests, united the Westerlands under one banner, followed by the union of Dorne, the Riverlands, The Iron Islands and defeated the Reach to gain control the Stormlands. Westeros' first True King. Gained the peaceful submission of the North. . King Joseth 'the Monstrous' Mallister, King of the Trident, who led a confederation of independent Kingdoms in revolt against the Iron Throne, and wore a custom forged masked to hide his disfigured face. He wielded a valyrian steel flail named Krakenbane. Died at the age of 67, having lived 47 of those plagued by illness.' "Mighty eagle rule alone! ''Liberator claim the throne!'' Eagle from the Riverlands! Take the scepter from his hand!" .' Robb 'Ironshield' Forrester, scourge of the Starks and Lord of the North, murdered lord Karstark of Karhold by bashing him to death with a shield made of ironwood, and drove the Starks out of the North, claiming it for himself. Lord Garlan 'the Wild Flower' Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach and Hand of the King, was the true power in the realm following Steffon's Rebellion. With the King old and infirm and his heir Robert crippled by an injury, Lord Garlan ruled over the realm, resolving disputes between rival lords and maintaining the fragile peace that was left behind after the death of Aerys the Mad King, and his son Rhaegar's death at the hand of Ironborn raiders. King Aegon V "The Restorer" Targaryen, rose as King of the Iron Throne that was severly weakened by war and internal struggles, he tamed a dragon that was loose in Dorne and granted the Reach to the Hightowers when the Tyrells rose up in rebellion, gained the support the Arryns of the Vale by defending against the Mountain Clansmen that were invading them. He invaded Dorne and defeated a grand alliance of Dorne, Stormlands and the Rock in Oldtown as the grand alliance was betrayed by the Starks of Winterfell whom refused to raise their arms together with the Tully's of Riverrun, the former kings submitted to King Aegon, one by one. King Rodrik 'Ironheart' Baratheon Coming to the throne at the age of 16, Rodrik was said to be possessed by spirits and a godless monster. An attempted assassination against him while he was a child had left him heavily scarred, and he wore a heavy iron mask at all times. He would rule for 34 years, and end the wildling threat beyond the wall by exterminating en masse those that lived beyond the wall. Said to be favoured by the Red Gods of Asshai, he would die no less than seven times, including being shot through the eye with an arrow and falling six hundred feet from his slain dragon, Blackwing - his final death was purported to come at the hands of the Night's King, in the Lands of Always Winter. He would face two large scale rebellions and see the near destruction of his house, but his iron will and unflinching determination would usher in an era of peace in Westeros that had been unseen before.